Relics of the Past
"Relics of the Past" is the third level in the Volcano Cavern area, and the 13th level in Zack & Wiki:Quest for Barbaros' Treasure . All you have to do is climb ALL the way down to the bottom of the crater, while avoiding getting smashed by Orion Walkers. However, this is easier said than done. Solving the Stage Getting Past the First Orion Walker First climb down the ladder. When you do, you'll active a Combat Orion Walker. You do not want to be caught by him. Just run over the nearby bridge and it will collapse under the Orion Walker. Keep this in mind for later. Now ride the lava transport and inspect the destroyed orion walker. His power crystal is out of reach. If you do this, a snake will appear. Itemize him and use the Slither Gripper to grab the power crystal. With this in hand, head back up the lava transport. There's an inactive Transport Orion Walker up there. Inspect him, and then use the power crystal on the quite obvious place where you can put it in. The walker will become active and is ready for your use. Using the Orion Walker Now ride the orion walker down the lava transport. Now go over to the destroyed Orion Walker, and use the 2 button to get it out of the way. Now cross the bridge over to the ladder. Dismount the Orion Walker and climb the ladder. Inspect the control panel, and now you have to do a puzzle. You need to place three blocks in the missing spaces in the piping picture. When you place a block, however, other blocks magically turn themselves. There is a dark 2 way pipe, a light 2 way pipe, and a 4 way pipe. Place the dark 2 way pipe in the upper right hole, pointing up and right. Next put the 4 way pipe in it's hole with the light pipe pointing down. Finally place the last pipe in properly, and everything should line up. The lava lift will activate if it does. You should go ahead and leave the Orion Walker, because you can't use it anymore. The Next Orion Walkers Ride the lava transport down and climb down the nearby ladder. Next you need to open the large gate that's nearby. Don't ride the first Lava transport down, or you'll activate a combat Orion Walker. At the end of the path, You'll see a lava transport. Ride that one up, and inspect the chain mechanism. Use it to open the gate. Now go back down and activate the transport Orion Walker and go back up. Grab the very obvious block and ride the lava transport back down. Drop the block on the obvious trap door. Now ride down the first lava transport, and activate the Combat Orion Walker. If you did the above correctly, He'll be crushed. However, now your path is blocked. This is why you took the orion walker with you. Use him to grab the rock, and don't let go of it. A little way down the path, you'll see 2 lava falls. With the rock in hand, you can roll through them safely. Keep going until you get to a bridge, and avoiding the example of the first Orion Walker, get off of it before you cross the bridge. Escaping the final Orion Walkers You're almost there. Now ride the lava transport down, and head to the left. Be ready, because once you get far enough, 3 combat orion walkers will be released. There's a control panel nearby that controls the blocks nearby. Get to it, and you're home free. Be careful. What you need to do is turn the top block so that it points up, down, and right. Now turn the blocks on the bottom to point left, right, and down. Now, press the red button, and the blocks will turn, causing the Orion Walkers to die, and allowing you to grab the Erstaunen Hammer for yourself. Secrets *﻿On your way down, keep an eye out for a gold skull with a red wig. Ring Wiki on him to wake up Bonelich *If you complete the lava flow panel perfectly the first time, you'll get a hidden treasure. *After you exorcise the ghost on the chest, if you check the last room where the three Orion walkers came from, you'll get a hidden treasure *If you ride each lava transport three times, you'll get a hidden treasure. Category:Stages Category:Volcano Cavern